Ascorbic acid (vitamin C), a dietary requirement for human health, is an electron donor several enzymatic actions, functions as an antioxidant, and is implicated in host defense mechanisms, endocrine function and the visual process (lens). Recent renewed interest in the biochemistry of ascorbic acid has been prompted by the realization that relatively little is known concerning the concentrations of the vitamin required for optimum functioning of these several roles. In the case of enzymatic reactions, optimal rate of a process is defined as that concentration that allows the reaction to reach Vmax without toxicity. As part of a program to determine these concentrations, in situ kinetic measurements have been carried out for certain vitamin C-linked reactions. In addition to examination of functional roles of vitamin C, recent characterization of efficient transport mechanisms that translocate vitamin C across cellular membranes has emphasized the importance of th vitamin to biological processes. Kinetic parameters of these transport mechanisms are also being determined. Kinetic measurements of transport inhibition of 6-deoxy-6-haloascorbic acid analogues have clearly demonstrated the presence of separate pathways for the translocation of ascorbic acid and dehydroascorbic acid. Using our route to 6-aryloxy-ascorbic acid analogues, we have prepared radiolabeled functionalized analogues having the potential for irreversible binding to the ascorbic acid transporter. To investigate the importance of the 2-hydroxyl group on ascorbic acid activity, we have prepared 2-deoxy-ascorbic acid. This analogue will be used as a starting material for the attempted preparation of the unknown 2-deoxy-2-halo ascorbic acids, including 2-deoxy-2-fluoro-ascorbic acid, an isosteric and isopolar, non oxidizable, analogue.